


"I used to be God and now I'm this!"

by DarkImpetus



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel
Genre: Emo Franklin, Teenagers, Therapy with AU selves, lots of ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkImpetus/pseuds/DarkImpetus
Summary: 616 Franklin Richards is a bit more on the emo side after returning from his trip to the multiverse. When his sister organizes a therapy session using versions of himself from across the multiverse, things go sideways from there.





	"I used to be God and now I'm this!"

Growing up as the smartest person in the room, Val had to learn patience. Not everyone could process quantum physics, nuclear engineering, and rocket science and apply it like she could. Even with the Future Foundation, she was the smartest person in the room and often needed to learn patience.

With Franklin, she realized that all of that were trials to prepare her for this. Franklin was going through a bit of a phase: dying his hair black and blue, scowling, being moody, and ranting about his godhood 24/7.

“I used to be God, and now I’m this!” he says as he wakes up in the morning.

“I used to be God, and now I’m this!” he says at the lunch table.

“I used to be God, and now I’m this!” he says when he stubs his toe.

“I used to be God, and now I’m this!” he says when he loses to video games of all things.

“I used to be God, and now I’m this!” he says as he gets ready for sleep.

Val was waiting outside the bathroom, ready to take a shower and just fall asleep after that. She heard the familiar “I used to be God, and now I’m this!” line coming from the shower.

“Oh what could possibly make you think about your godhood in the shower?” she wanted to scream. Instead, she got an idea.

“Ow! Ow! Ow!” Franklin was being dragged by the ear wearing nothing but a towel into another room in a circle of folding chairs.

“Sit right here. I’ll be right back,” Val commanded.

“You and what army? I created universes. I was God. There’s nothing you can do that can stop --” 

He let out a high-pitched scream when he felt a knee press into his crotch. 

“I can do that. Now sit right here. I’ll be back.” The wait was boring. The first minute of hearing the clock tick was agonizing.  _ Why do we, the most advanced family in the world, have an analog clock? _ The second and third were equally as boring. The fourth was him about to leave. The fifth was when columns of darkness struck each of the remaining twelve folding chairs. Each one of them brought forth what he easily recognized as versions of himself. Some of them at least. Some looked rather distinct from him.

“What are all of you doing here?” Franklin said coldly.

“We’re here to help you,” said the version of him in a metal helmet.

Franklin stood up. “There’s nothing you can do. I used to be God, and now I’m this! I’m just like everyone else. I’m the dumbest person in this family, but I’m way smarter than the people out there. I simply don’t belong. I created all of you, recreated at least. Every time I use my power, they fade. You just don’t get it. I created stars, oceans, galaxies, blackholes.” A flurry of ghostly swords appeared around him, each bearing a unique design from a Scottish claymore to a Chinese dao sword to a Japanese tanto. 

“Take your seat, Franklin,” said the version of him in a black coat. He complied. “So anyone want to share their traumatic experiences next?”

“Hi, my name is Franklin Richards, codename Psi-Lord --”

“What a stupid codename?” Ignoring.

“I lost my powers in a duel with my time traveling son,” said the Franklin in a helmet, “I operated without willing my problems away for awhile. It took me some time to adjust. It was hard being a superhero and a teen idols for a while.”

“Yawn.”

“One more outburst from you and I’ll have you castrated and throw your balls into the sea to see how much of a god you really are.” This outburst came from a version of him who seemed to be the youngest there. No comment.

“Anyways,” said Psi-Lord, “I learned how to adjust. Moping around didn’t do a thing for me.”

“Next?” Franklin said.

The next one was the young one who had threatened to castrate him. “Hi, my name is Franklin Richards, codename Smarty Pants.”

“That’s dumber than my Power Pack codename,” said Emo Franklin.

“Sweetheart, no it wasn’t,” said the cloaked Franklin.

“I am a member of Power Pack,” said Smarty Pants, “I wasn’t born with powers unless you think being smart is a power.”

“It is,” Val interjected, “Sorry, continue.”

“I was also the subject to many kidnappings, like all of you probably were,” said Smarty Pants, “It stopped after joining Power Pack. It was hard being smarter than your peers, but the youngest person in the room. After joining Power Pack, I bonded over things other than my intellect.”

“You guys are really bad at this,” said Emo Franklin, “Next!”

“My name is Franklin Richards, codename Scrapper --”

“We’ve met when you had a mullet and tried to kill me. Next!” Wow, what a douchebag.

“My name is Franklin Richards and my universe is one big reference to Calvin and Ho --”

“Next!”

“My name is Francine and --”

“Next!”

“My name is Franklin Richards and I’m from the future where Tony becomes sorcerer supreme. I’m powerless and --”

“Next!”

He did this until he got to the cloaked Franklin. ““My name is Franklin Richards, codename Stardust. I’m not a part of the Future Foundation since I’m the dumbest person in the room.”

“Next!” Emo Franklin was apparently up next. “Okay, my name is Franklin Richards, codename Powerhouse, and I used to be God, and now, I struggle with driving and even toasting bread. I’m constantly reminded of my godhood everywhere and  --”

“Next!” shouted the Franklin in the cloak.

“Hey, this is my therapy session,” pouted Emo Franklin.

“Maybe you haven’t noticed, but we’re all versions of you and you interrupted all of us,” said Stardust.

“You wanna fight? I can certainly arrange for you to meet your maker. Oh wait, I am your maker and --” Smarty Pants had snuck behind Franklin and used a baton, a Widow’s Bite replica, to electrocute him. He was paralyized but not unconscious. 

“Good, this meeting might actually go somewhere.” 

Turning to Smarty Pants, Val said, “Since you did the honors, mind if you continue?”

“Sure thing.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the following Reddit post which honestly is an accurate summation of Dan Slott's Franklin.
> 
> Slott's Franklin in a nutshell:
> 
> Gets up in the morning. Rants about his former glory.
> 
> Brushes teeth. While ranting about former glory.
> 
> Eats breakfast. Rants about his former glory.
> 
> Gets dressed and finds a rip in his favorite shirt. Rants about his former glory.
> 
> Stubs his toe. Rants about his former glory.
> 
> Going on a date. Rants about his former glory.
> 
> Sleeping. Snores about his former glory.
> 
> Ranting about his former glory. Ranting about his former glory.
> 
> He's been reduced to Groot when it comes to dialogue. Except that's an insult to Groot because Groot can be funny.
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly, I don't mind making a character a bit more edgy and emo so long as the plot is interesting. Dan Slott hasn't made Franklin do anything other than whine about his godhood. It's not interesting. It's boring. Slott's whole run has been one boring event after another which just reminds me of better runs.
> 
> As for the versions of Franklin, I chose his two most prominent non-616 versions, Psi-Lord from MC2 and Smarty Pants from Power Pack All-Ages, and one of my versions, Stardust.


End file.
